Dragons & Ninja
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Dragons are awesome. Especially when they're with Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane. [Completed!]
1. Rocky & Cole

**I give you...Dragons and Ninja!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

 **[Rocky & Cole]**

"Oh overlord, where is my suit?!" The bewildered Earth ninja searched frantically for his beloved DX suit. He had been searching everywhere for the past half hour with no luck. He tossed aside buckets and metal objects to no avail.

"Arrgghh! Come on, we have a mission to get to. Ugh, where did I put it?!" Cole groaned.

Rocky nudged Cole.

"What is it, boy?" asked Cole.

The dragon had Cole's DX suit on his tail.

"Aw, come on! This is seriously no time for that!" Cole yelled, trying to climb on Rocky. Rocky only pushed the Earth master off with his snout.

Cole smirked. "Oh, it's on!" He pulled out his scythe and slammed it into the earth, creating a ledge for him to climb up to his tail. He raced up the ledge, but Rocky only slammed his snout into the base of it, leaving Cole to fall. Rocky caught his master on his back before he could hit the ground.

"Mmm-hmm," Cole joked, petting Rocky's snout. Rocky purred and handed Cole his DX suit. Cole took it and performed Spinjitzu, changing into it.

"Ah, you're awesome." Cole said, tossing a cooked chicken into the air. Rocky caught it gratefully, then chewed.

Cole chuckled. "Dragons are awesome."


	2. Shard & Zane

**[Shard & Zane]**

Zane closed his eyes, legs crossed on the snowy peak of the monastery. He took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, imagining a cloak of white around him. He felt his muscles completely relax.

Something nudged him. He opened an eye and saw Shard next to him.

"Hello, Shard. Would you like to join me?"

The dragon eyed him hopefully.

"Very well." Zane smiled. The dragon looked at him curiously.

"Would you like to relax too?" asked the ice master. Shard only flapped his wings and flew up, breathing ice and forming a little gazebo and an icy platform next to it, which was Shard-sized.

Zane smiled. "Thank you, my dragon. Rest alongside me." Zane walked onto the ice gazebo and Shard flapped down next to his master. Zane petted his dragon and the two just sat in silence, completely relaxed.


	3. Wisp & Jay

**[Wisp & Jay]**

"Oh, um, h-hey, Nya." Jay smiled a dorky smile, causing Nya to giggle a little bit.

"Hey, Jay!" She responded.

Wisp looked like he was smirking, flying beside Nya. Jay immediately knew where this was going.

"U-um, h-how are y-you?" He stuttered nervously.

Nya smiled that angelic smile of hers. "I'm fine, how are-" she was cut off by Wisp gently pushing her into Jay.

Jay turned beet red.

"Uh, Wiiiisp!" Jay said.

Nya laughed as Wisp tried to look innocent. His eyes said: She tripped.

He froze in place. Nya smiled and looked up at him.

His heart stopped. Here it came, the rejection, the disapproval!-

But Wisp only nudged Jay this time, who stumbled into Nya, causing their lips to crash together.

Jay's eyes widened as the dragon snorted. Nya's eyes were wide as well.

Jay pulled away, embarrassed. She would never let him forget this! Wisp completely ruined it!

Nya giggled and kissed him. Jay's eyes widened.

"Your dragon is awesome," she whispered, pecking his cheek and skipping away. Jay eyed the dragon.

"Ohmyoverlord,thankyousomuch!" He yelled at Wisp. "OverlordshekissedmeI'msopumpedup!"

The dragon snorted again.


	4. Flame & Kai

**[Flame & Kai]**

Kai groaned. Flame wasn't in his nest and he needed Flame!

"Okay, Flame, just come out!" Kai yelled. "I need you for a mission."

He was responded with a downfall of water sprayed upon him.

Kai wiped the liquid off of his face. His hair was completely ruined!

"Oh, you're getting it now!" Kai roared. He darted towards the hose and grabbed it, aiming the nozzle at Flame's torso. He turned it on.

Flame's eyes went wide and he tried to fly away, but Kai stopped the hose and walked over to him.

"There," he said, climbing on top of him, "now we're even."

The dragon puffed smoke out of his nose and rolled his eyes.


End file.
